Cullenopoly
by MandrakeAndMyrtle
Summary: The cullens  plus a 1930's monopoly game  equals interesting results.  ONE OFF.


**A/N: Hmmm I was bored and wrote this, tell me what you think! :)**

Cullenopoly.

"Found anything interesting?" I called out to Edward, who was searching though a stack of board games from his youth.

"Nothing love, oh wait look." He turned gracefully and looked up to me. My heart stop for a second or two as his beauty hit me again. He smiled down at me and blew off a dust covered box. 'Monopoly' was printed on the top in bold black letters.

"I thought I gave this away, well, it's the 1935 monopoly." He opened the box slowly, careful not to damage the fragile cardboard. I slid my hand onto the game board and took it out. Underneath were all the pieces in neat piles.

"Ohhhh Edward, can we play?" Alice sashayed into the room and sat next to me.

"Play what?" Emmett's head popped in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Like you didn't hear." Alice grinned. I smiled to myself. First baseball, now monopoly. The Cullens loved competition.

"Lets play." I ventured. Edward looked at me, obviously bored, Alice's face lit up.

"Hey Rose, Jasper we're playing monopoly." Emmett called out. Edward groaned and started setting up at human pace.

"Loser owe the winner a kiss." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"No sounds fun." I nudged Edward. He sighed and shock his head but he was defeated.

I unfolded the board and set it on the floor while Alice sorted the money. She was done before Emmett could walk to the board.

"Im the car!" He called out and snatched up the little silver piece.

"Careful!" I shouted. He looked at me for a second and unfolded his hand. The front of the car had been dented upwards. He fixed it quickly and set it on go. I rolled my eyes and looked at the pieces. I shrugged and took the battleship. Jasper and Rosalie walked into the room and sat around the game board. With out a second glance Jasper took the canon. I smirked.

"That's so-" I began but Rosalie finished for me.

"Jasper."  
I chuckled. Jasper held up the little canon in my direction and mimicked a fire of it. I threw my hand to my forehead and fell backwards. Alice and Emmett burst out laughing while Edward scowled.

"Oh lighten up Edward." I smirked at him. After a long ponder Alice picked up the thimble. Rosalie took the iron and Edward took the Airplane, one piece I had never seen before. Alice had handed out the money and we threw the dice to see who would go first. Emmett threw a 5, Rose 9, Jasper 10, Edward 2 (which really annoyed him) and Alice a 3. I took the dice in hand and threw them in the air. I scored 12. Lucky me. I punched the air and threw again to start the game. I rolled 5 which got me to a railway. We decided we could buy in the first round so I did. Jasper rolled a 4 ending on tax collection. Rose landed on my railway.

"Pay up." I laughed and with a sigh she sorted though the money and gave it to me.

Emmett landed in jail within the first go and Edward landed on a community chest paying each of us $50. Alice was, of course, lucky and got a community chest making us pay $100 for each property we owned.

3 hours later.

Emmett, Rose, Edward and Alice surprisingly were bankrupt. Jasper and I, head to head.

It was his turn, if he rolled a 5,4 or 3 he was mine. I had hotels on the light blue street and he was running out of money. Sighing he picked up the dice and rolled. They bounced across the board and revealed to be…

Double twos.

"Boo-Yeah!" I shouted. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett growl and give Alice a 50.

"Emmett, why on earth would you bet against Alice?" I smirked and held my hand out to Jasper for the money.

"Damn you." He growled and shoved what ever money he had left into my hand.

"Well Bella, you proved to be one skilled human" Carlisle chuckled from the doorway,

I flushed red and laughed awkwardly. Since when was he standing there?  
"Good game Bells." Jasper shook my hand and then it dawned on me,  
"Hang on, did I really just win against a bunch of vampires of which one can see the future and the other can read minds?"  
Alice and Edward laughed.  
"Congratulations Bella, I really didn't see it coming till you decided to put hotels on the blue street." She commented and packed up.  
"Well, go me." I snickered and one by one we piled out of the room.

THE END.

**A/N: Done! Crappy ending but hey its only a oneshot? R&R?  
:)**


End file.
